


Villain of the story

by Sparkle 94 (acpendra)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Ash being a bad influence on Sing, Codependency, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Games, Physical Abuse, Violent Sex, possibly dub con because Yut Lung is drunk at one point, villain Ash Lynx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/Sparkle%2094
Summary: After a nasty breakup with Eiji. Ash returns to New York deciding to give Yut Lung's proposal to be enemies a try. Only to find Yut Lung trying to piece his life together with the help of a hopeful Sing. Except, Ash isn't leaving without compensation for his lost fairy tale and he's not the same boy Sing knew.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Ash Lynx, Lee Yut-Lung/Ash Lynx/Sing Soo-Ling, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Villain of the story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vasser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by Vasser and their wonderful one-shot Unhappily Ever After. Which I would highly recomend or any stories by this talented author.

“ A lot has changed in the months you were in Japan,” Yut Lung said. “ I’ll never love this life but helping rebuild Chinatown has given me purpose” 

“ He’s still a pain in the ass!” said Sing cheerfully 

. Ash had come here to either get Yut Lung to agree to be his enemy or to use him for target practice.  
But the presence of Sing has thrown his plans off. He was expecting a desperate Yut Lung ready to throw himself into a rivalry with Ash but instead, he got one that was thriving. Well, As much as one could while trapped in the Mafia. 

Ash regrets agreeing to stay with them. The way Sing bops Yut Lung’s nose with chopsticks when he’s annoyed at him. (He has a lot to say about Eiji) “ What do you expect he’s soft the first sign of conflict of course he runs”  
They’ve shared laughter even when they are trying to hide their relationship out of respect for Ash. there are lingering glances. Not to mention the fact Ash has never seen Yut Lung smile so dam much! 

Then Ash sees them kiss when he’s on his way back from the garden. He also learns a few things from their conversation. 

“ Why is he back here?” Yut Lung asked “ Instead of with his gang”

“ Don’t start again, we can trust Ash” Sing argued. 

“ Something feels off about him different ” Yut Lung mused. 

“ Your obsessing, you need to put the past behind you” Sing lectured. “ Ash is a friend, not an enemy. I want you to try and get along with him”  
Yut Lung agrees and Ash slips back upstairs thinking how to ease their suspicions. he’s still tempted to murder the Snake. But if there’s the slightest chance Yut Lung still wants to fight Ash. Then he’ll take it...

“The next few months Ash is the embodiment of helpful. He readily gives the aid of his gang to the Chinatown effort. By night he’s secretly legitimized as Dino Golzine’s heir. Ash helps the institution get back on its feet and applies his brains to improve its security. He even brings in truckloads of criminal scum for them to experiment on.  
Yut Lung is polite but tense, throwing the occasional barb to test Ash’s control. Oh god does he test Ash’s control, he wants to strangle the little bastard with his own hair. Ash barely noticed Yut Lung until the museum not when there was Dino, and Fox, and ten other million enemies to contend with. Even then he’d been focused on protecting Eiji. 

Now he has nothing but time to focus on Yut Lung. Ash finds his eyes studying his hated enemy far too intensely. The way that raven hair catches the moonlight. The wicked curve of those full lips, delicate hands with nails just a bit too sharp. He’s the opposite of Eiji, cold, calculating maybe that’s why Ash is suddenly looking.  
Worse there’s a knowing little smirk at the corner of those plush lips, an extra sway in those hips just for Ash. 

Ash punishes him by licking the last trace of Mango juice from his lip at dinner. Accidentally brushing against Yut Lung until he flushes delicately. It soon becomes clear to Ash the tension between them isn’t one-sided. It becomes a private little game seeing who can fluster the other the most.  
Not that Sing is much better even at fifteen he still has that obvious fanboy crush on Ash. Eager to impress, blushing at the blond’s praise enjoying any attention from his idol. 

Some days Yut Lung wears long sweaters to hide the black and blue marks on his neck and wrists. Ash stitches the knife slices on his arms closed or shoves an ice pack on his throbbing crotch area with a smile of vicious triumph. While Sing goes off on both of them ranting about how he wishes they’d just get along. 

. Ash grudgingly has to admit the two of them are one hell of a team with Sing coming with ideas everything from co-ed domestic violence shelters to hospitals that assist gang kids and Yut Lung putting his ideas into practice with his business knowledge and shooting down anything too impractical. Sing still has his fair share of ridiculous ideas. “ I’m not having my weapons expert put katanas on your skateboard!” Anyone looking from the outside would assume they were a well-oiled machine rather than the barely functioning train wreck Ash frequently saw. 

Yut Lung still drank a lot and Ash has heard him vomiting violently at midnight while Sing’s voice loudly snaps “ Maybe you should cut back on the fucking wine!” this is followed by Yut Lung’s broken sobs and Sing’s murmured apologies and reassurances.  
While the younger boy has his gang, Nadia, Cain. Yut Lung only has Sing. He isn’t just Yut Lung’s lover and most trusted underling. Sing also acts like his fucking parent he makes Yut Lung eat, he deals with his hangovers, nightmares and he yells at him to pull it together constantly. Most nights Sing collapses on the sofa downstairs too emotionally burnt out to make it up the stairs. On these nights Yut Lung has a pillow and blanket on standby. The next morning will be followed by brewed herbal tea and grain and protein breakfast with a fruit smoothie. 

This must be how Yut Lung felt Ash realized but it’s worse because Sing did stick around after Yut Lung gave him his worst and that little shit did put in the effort. It's not a fairytale, the blond hates them both for it. He’s tired of watching time to put his plans into motion. 

Ash slowly inserts himself into their lives their conversations, their plans, and eventually even their bed. Ash has always been good at seducing, he had to be. With Sing, he is the heartbroken one who desperately needs comfort. He lets Sing take the lead and looks up at him through his lashes, tentatively hopeful. Ash’s movements are robotic and as empty as the look in his eyes. Sings inexperienced but makes up for it with his enthusiasm and desire to learn. With Ash guiding his hands and Yut Lung murmuring reassurances in his ear. 

Yut Lung hogs Sing a lot and in the afterglow wraps himself around Sing like a snake around a tree branch. He likes to rub noses and have his hair played with by his much smaller partner. He hisses if Ash gets too close to his and Sing’s cuddle pile. 

With Ash, Yut Lung laughs, taunts spilling from his lips about Ash’s performance. He rolls his hips and meets every gesture with a smirk until Ash unravels him into a withering mewling mess. In the aftermath Yut Lung cups Ash’s face and kisses him mockingly. " No wonder your Japanese boy left you" Ash slaps him across the mouth and snaps Sing’s wrist when he dares protest.  
All his boys have to learn. 

Under Ash’s guidance half the flower shops in New York are set ablaze by thugs he hired and had shot afterward. Yut Lung starts to launch an investigation only to end up overwhelmed by his first gang war with the Vietnamese. It had been simple for Ash to do some convincing. Soon Chinatown runs with blood due to violent skirmishes.  
Ash watches cooly as Sing slowly breaks the fingers of the Vietnamese gang leader. The young boy looks sickened but the older boy’s nod of approval spurs him on. 

Ash helps Yut Lung too he teaches him how to plan, how to set up his men, how to surprise the enemy. He’s always been a spy lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right time to move but Yut Lung also needs to be a general directing his troops.  
He’s pleased to find Yut Lung is a fast learner. They share wine in the abandoned building across the street while the sounds of dying men echo in their ears the victory is almost as sweet as the taste of Yut Lung’s fear being alone with him the museum seems to have knocked some sense in him. With a laugh, Ash warps his hand around Yut Lung’s throat only to receive nails that rip open his cheek next time the other boy promises I’ll be a knife. He’s ready the blond realizes with excitement. 

When Ash strangles Sing a few days later, he feels a small touch of regret. At the sight of his greying skin and betrayed eyes. 

The blond comes to Yut Lung lies on his lips and malice in his heart. He’s half-drunk swaying slightly and it’s easy for Ash to kiss away his questions. “ Have you heard from Sing?” there’s no need to be nice anymore. He fucks Yut Lung raw, starches, and bites him pouring all his resentment onto his skin. Yut Lung is making pained sounds under him as Ash increases the pace. When he’s done Ash tosses him off the bed and pulls out his wallet throwing a million-dollar check at him.

“ Your payment for services rendered” Ash smirks. 

“ You damned Lynx I’m not a whore!” Yut Lung croaked throat horse from screaming.

“ What else would you call the boy who fucked his lover’s killer?” 

It takes a moment for what he said to register then the hysterical yelling starts and the why’s and the how could you?  
Ash is fully honest for the first time in weeks and he watches Yut Lung’s remaining hope die in his eyes. He sets his terms for their rivalry knowing that the other boy will become his enemy now. Not only is it in his nature to avenge Sing, but hating Ash is now all Yut Lung has left. So he’ll throw himself into this fucked up dysfunctional relationship with everything he has.  
“ I’ll give you a week, to rest up heal, and mourn. Then, I’m coming for you” the blond smirks“ I’m going to be ripping your clothes off a lot. Don’t like it invest in something easy to remove”  
“ I’m never letting you touch me again!” Yut Lung spat.  
It’ll be a fun game to get him to break that promise but for now, the blond lets him grasp onto his delusions. 

Yut Lung uses his week off to ally with Lao, and hire two assassins that sneak up on Ash when he’s trying to enjoy a bath which is beyond annoying. He executes the entire squad of men in charge of guarding him. While naked and covered with blood before calmly returning to his soak. 

After he’ll see how much, it’ll cost to blow up Yut Lung’s abuse shelter. The one he renamed the Soo Ling foundation. He can’t wait to see the look on the little shits face as the very citizens he’s sworn to protect are blown to pieces. Maybe he’ll try to use Ash for target practice or maybe he’ll throw himself into the blond’s arms begging to be hurt again. 

Ash smiles bitterly he’s never getting that fairytale but he has a purpose, a challenge to push him to new heights, and someone to drag down with him into the filthiest depths of Hell.  
One day when they’re both at their peak and ruling this city with no opposition. One of them will kill the other, Ash isn’t sure if he even wants to win but if he does. He’ll give Yut Lung the very death he promised Blanca as an ultimatum that night at the museum, the same death Ash himself deserves. Yut Lung lee will become the horror story that cements his legend or the sole survivor but either way, he’ll remain Ash’s broken little shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to do villian Ash at one point but never had the right plot for the idea. Unhappily Ever After really inspired me so before I knew it. I was writing out what could possibly happen after Ash got to New York. I did three drafts because none of them felt right. I also toned down my usual dialog style because this was more of an event-driven narrative.
> 
> Ash/Yut Lung  
> It's not the first time I've had the dynamic get violent and toxic but it's the first time it was hateful rather than just misguided. I channeled Spartcus's Lucretia and Ilithyia energy. In this fic, Yut Lung and Ash are both attracted to each other but also want to rip each other's eyes out until they can't see the other in them anymore. 
> 
> Ash/Sing throwing Sing in the middle of their rivalry was really fun. He tries to keep the peace but gets swept up in the madness and becomes a casualty.
> 
> I wanted Sing to be the sane reasonable one but then I thought about how Sing has this unhealthy idealization of Ash to the point he thinks nothing of the blond slapping him around in cannon Sing ignores so many red flags involving Yut Lung.  
> Ash is older than both of these boys and considered a legend so I see him having an influence over them. Even Yut Lung while distrusting him knows that Ash knows more about running the city. And their two teenagers trying to figure out how to outmaneuver much older and more powerful adults. 
> 
> The threesome was not planned at all I guess I was thinking if Ash really is that good at seduction let's have his targets be someone besides middle-aged guys who go nuts over suggestive dialogue.
> 
> Getting another gang leader to be ok with you bedding his lover, while not making him feel emasculated while also dealing with said lover who keeps inserting himself into your gang leader/leader playtime because someone doesn't know how to share. Seems like more of a dam I'm good badge to me lol! 
> 
> Yut Lung/Sing  
> I actually do ship them and it made sense to me its very tragic though.


End file.
